Fuel pumps, electrically driven, are commonly used in vehicles and mounted in the fuel tanks. Frequently the pump is mounted in a drop-in canister which is located within the fuel tank and installed below a cover secured in the top surface of a tank. In this cover is a connector leading to a fuel line which is connected to the carburetor or fuel injector of an engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector to position between the end of a fuel line conduit and a pump outlet tube or nipple. It is a further object to provide a connector which is easily and quickly assembled in its functional position and also readily disconnected if a pump is to be removed or replaced. A still further object is the provision of a connector which requires no clamps or tools for installation or removal.
Another object of the invention is a connector designed to absorb and thus modulate pulsations in the pumping operation which provides a more even pump discharge and also reduces pump noise which is disturbing to vehicle passengers.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description, accompanying drawings, and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.